The Only Exception
by natalia.06
Summary: Beca por fin decide confesar sus sentimientos por Chloe


**¡Gracias de todo corazón a Acca-Shipper Bechloe por dejarme subir otro de sus One-Shots! ¡Disfrutad! :)**

* * *

Siempre he sido una persona solitaria, desde que entre a Barden solo me vivo en las clases, temiendo por mi vida y que Kimmy Jin no me mate mientras duermo o en la estación de radio.

No me gusta mantener a las personas cerca de mí, al final siempre terminan yéndose y dejando un vacío por eso prefiero alejarme de ellos, pero mi manera de pensar iba a cambiar y de la manera más inimaginable, las cosas no llegan por casualidad y las personas no se nos cruzan por qué sí.

Me llamo Beca Mitchell, estoy enamorada de Chloe Beale, sí al fin lo he admitido pero es que me cuesta demasiado decir lo obvio, no soy una chica con pretendientes o de muchas relaciones, creo que es muy difícil ganarme pero aquella tarde cuando llegué a Barden las cosas cambiaron.

Yo estaba dando vueltas, viendo en donde pasaría mi tiempo en lo que encontraba una forma para convencer a mi papá de que me apoyará para mudarme a Los Ángeles cuando una pelirroja de ojos azules profundos me intento convencer de entrar a un grupo de Acappella, yo obviamente dije que no, la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo es que funcionan estas cosas de los sentimientos y la vida orgánica.

Sí, así soy yo, no conozco de las personas, no sé cómo es que suelen ser ni nada de eso porque no convivo con ninguna, estudio filosofía en Barden y ni con eso puedo entender.

Durante todo el año escolar me topé con Chloe, era curioso porque yo la veía a lo lejos y siempre iba acompañada de Aubrey, eran inseparables, mejores amigas desde hace años, eso me dijo Chlo, y siempre las veía pasar de un lado a otro, normalmente yo estaba sola, no era de amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero un día me arme de valor y le hable.

Era San Valentín ese día cuando le hable, estaba con Aubrey que no me toleraba del todo pero la reacción de Chloe al acercarme fue totalmente nueva, me saludo, platicamos, hicimos unas cuantas bromas, me enseñó a bailar, fue el mejor día de mi existencia, su sonrisa me hizo el día, la forma en la que me miraba me hacia sentir cierto calor humano que desconocía pero podría jurar que así es como las personas se sienten cuando están acompañadas.

Pasaron más días, ahora cada que veía a Chloe la saludaba, también a Aubrey y como era costumbre bromeábamos de muchas cosas, ella me abrazaba y yo a ella, encajábamos perfectamente como 2 piezas de rompecabezas, me divertía con ella y poco a poco con sus demás ocurrencias, yo no lo veía en ese momento como enamoramiento solo que algo extrañamente familiar me llevo a ella y solo quería saber que era.

Los fines de semana acostumbraba a salir lejos de la Universidad, normalmente en mi moto, si hay algo que me gusta más aparte de la música son las motos y eso me fascinaba. Ese día yo fui a distraerme un rato a una plaza cercana a la universidad, por muy extraño que parezca solo quería aire limpio cuando la vi, sí era ella con Aubrey, la salude, ella me saludo, hablamos un poco de todo cosas sin importancia cuando me pidió que la llevará de caballito al cine. Chlo era una niña en el fondo, sabía cómo divertirse, como contagiar su alegría a los demás y como hacerme ceder así que la llevé de caballito hasta la puerta del cine, fue divertido me pegaba su risa y ese sentimiento tan familiar era tan abrumador para mí.

Decidí llamar a los días que pasaba con ella "Bdays" y era porque gracias a ella esos días se convertían en los mejores y aunque me uní a las Bellas porque ella me lo pidió los días que solo la tenía para mi eran los que más disfrutaba.

¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Beca Mitchell siendo solo Beca con una desconocida de apenas unos meses atrás, que descabellada idea, quien diría que se convirtió en una de mis personas favoritas y apenas la conocía.

Días tan improvisados como los que compartía con ella eran los de esa clase que no quieres que nunca terminen, son de esos días que llena por completo y el alma se pone feliz de solo sentirlos.

Cuando hace lo que ama su mirada se llena de un brillo especial, un brillo de amor y pasión que muy pocos comprenden, cuando sonríe lo hace de diferentes formas tiene esa media sonrisa que te convence de todo, tiene esa sonrisa cuando se ríe, tiene esa sonrisa cuando algo le parece gracioso e intenta disimular su diversión y también tiene esa sonrisa cuando se sonroja, cuando se pone nerviosa y cuando me observa por un tiempo y logra descifrar mis emociones, podría apostar que hasta mis pensamientos, con cada una existe un brillo diferente en su mirada, es como si estuviera planeado o sincronizado.

Tarde un tiempo en darme cuenta que estaba enamorada, no sabía definir lo que sentía ni por qué su presencia me hacía tanto bien, por qué ese cosquilleo absurdo al verla o los nervios que me provocaba, tenía todas las ideas bien revueltas y mi falta de experiencia en ese campo lo hacía notorio.

Supe que estaba enamorada de ella cuando un día cansada de la estación de radio y la escuela me fui a dormir y soñé con ella cantando "TheOnlyException" podría jurar que la canción ya se había repetido como 4 veces pero en mi mente aún sonaba como 1 así que tome su cintura para acercarme bailar y como en ocasiones anteriores encajamos perfectamente, bailábamos al ritmo de la canción, todo era perfecto, así continuamos por un tiempo cuando invadió mi espacio para besarme, cosa que no me pude negar. Fue en ese justo instante cuando supe que estaba enamorada de Chlo.

Durante los siguientes días me costaba mucho ver a Chlo y no relacionarla con el sueño, y es que ya no podía negar lo obvio, me había enamorado, pero ella estaba con Tom, lo que lo hacía más difícil aún, pero ella seguía ahí, el sentimiento familiar que siempre me llenaba seguía ahí, su sola presencia me llenaba aunque no se dijera nada o solo intercambiáramos un par de miradas.

Yo quería irme a Los Ángeles, ahora solo quiero quedarme con Chlo que ha suspendido de nuevo literatura Rusa, descubrí que en la música venia oculto su nombre, que en la adrenalina lo único que podía pensar era en ella y me sentía tonta por sentir todo eso junto.

Chloe es la clase de chica llena de vida, esa clase de chica que con su sonrisa intenta decir que todo está bien y te relaja, la clase de chica que no tiene pena por ser como es, esa guerrera de las finales y dispuesta a hacer todo lo que le gustaba, Chlo era esa chica que inyecta energía con solo estar cerca.

¿Quién no iba a enamorarse de Chloe Beale? Si es la clase de chica que quieres tener siempre cerca, al menos eso me pasa a mí.

Me llamo Beca y vivo secretamente enamorada de Chloe Beale, no sé si ella algún día pueda sentir lo mismo por mí, pero si eso pasará yo estaría feliz.

* * *

 **¡No olvidéis de dejar una review! ;)**


End file.
